jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jokiro Joko
Joko Jokiro - He insists the names can be used in whichever order one likes is the lead singer in his band Rainbow Star - which is also tha name of his stand. Other members of his band are also stand users. Joko is an African-American singer and stand-up comedian living in New Orleans. His mother wanted a child so she went into a sperm bank and got impregnated with Joseph Joestar's frozen sperm. Thus, Joko's biological father is Jospeh, however this information is unknown both to Joseph, Joko's motehr and Joko, because the data was accidentally deleted in the sperm bank. Appearance Tall, African-American wearing an afro in which there are 3 stripes of the following colors: purple, yellow, red. A comb is placed in the afro adorned with a yellow star. In his left ear is a red rhombus earring. He wears a chequred shirt with purple and yellow rhombic squares which is always unbuttoned revealing his stomach and chest. He always wears orange headphones around his neck. (He can't really put them on because of his afro so they are mainly for the looks) withouth cables and these headphoens sport a blue circle with white stars as adornment. Below his purple eyes are 2 star tattoos, to hide the scar which the two robbers made below his eye when he was little. He wears deep dark green jeans with a belt with the imprint: "JoJo" on it. On the belt is a golden chain which descends to the jeans and goes back up into his belt. On these jeans: on his right knee on there is a red rhombus, on the left a yellow star. Above the yellow star is a red heart badge with an arrow in it, and besiodes this heart a smiley faced badge. On his feet he wears red cowboy boots. Personality He seems to always be in a good mood, and tries to look easy-going, but he is always hiding the fact that very often he reminisces about the past and thinks of his mother, wearing a smile only to not let his companions down. His secret love interest: Jane Baker sees him for what he truly is and understand his deepest emotions and well as his needs. Yet she is too shy to confess her feelings for Joko and Joko only assumes they are best friends. Synopsis History His stand awakened at age 10 while at one night two robbers entered his mother's house killing her, but him managing to hide alive while the robbers were searching the house. Joko however became very upset and Rainbow Star awakened ripping out the emotions of the robbers, killing the first one instantly because he lost all his emotions and will to live, the second one was entered by the first one's emotion gnomes and died by and emotional overdose foaming from his mouth. Joko joined a circus after his mother's death, but later on people discovered his exceptional voice and At age 20 he organized a band, adopting the name Joko Jokiro because it sounded cool to him. He abandoned his birthname Jack Jamal completely. His band is still not very known = Abilities and Powers Stand: Rainbow Star Joko is somewhat muscular, but looks thin, can pack a punch and defend himself however. Gallery | Trivia